Looking On The Otherside
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me Silently. Scott and Bonnie are moving on with their lives, but things are never so simple. Now caught up in something that could destroy him and his friends, the only person he can turn to is the one that can't remember. The one he let go of: Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: It was the right thing to do...giving her up. Scott knew that, and he was willing to move on. But now, he and his friends are dealing with a force beyond their abilities, and comprehension. And the only person able to help them was the one person he let go. The one person who did not remember what they had. Bonnie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries), the characters, any storylines that are not of my creation, or referenced...not mine. If they were...I would be making bank.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"So in a couple of weeks, I am going to be going home, and you…"

Bonnie watched Tyler shrug, not even looking at her. The hybrid was sitting on her bed, flipping through one of the last grimoires she had. Most of them had been sent home. The plan was to do a series of trips to return all her old books. But after the dreams, she had been hesitant.

Ever since that last day, when she saw the wolf in her window, Bonnie had pushed herself to stop thinking about it. She had not resorted to magical means, instead deciding to focus more on school. It had worked, to an extent. During the day she was okay, not a thought about what her dreams or the fleeting image had meant. But at night she was his.

She did not know where she went, but every time she was with Scott.

A part of her wanted to confront it. Just to get it out of the way so she could live her life. But then the thought of her being involved in a possible supernatural situation…

"Bonnie?"

It took a knock to her head to come back to reality. And to see just how far from the ground she was.

"Holy…"

Bonnie had levitated to the point of touching the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"What was that?"

Tyler sat down besides her, waiting for an answer.

"Things have been…off."

The look Tyler gave her almost made her flinch. It was annoyance, and disbelief, meaning Tyler knew there was more.

"Look Bonnie…"

The door opened, and there stood Bonnie's roommate, Nina.

"Oh…hi Tyler."

Tyler gave her a nod of acknowledgement. He turned back to Bonnie, who had gone back to packing, as if she had not fluttered up to the ceiling in an absent minded thought. He wanted to question her, grill her as much as possible to get whatever answers he could. He could piece them back together, but he needed something.

Unfortunately Bonnie was not going to give it to him now. Not with…

"So…Bonnie when are you leaving?

Tyler looked to see Bonnie turning to look at her roommate. A fake smile plastered across her face.

"Uh, I only have like three exams and two of them are on the same day, so maybe…Wednesday?"

"Wednesday? Okay."

Tyler kept his attention on Bonnie. In the year they had connected, he learned the little things. One being her ability to avoid a situation. Her roommate was a fortunate moment, and now she did not have to actually try to get out of talking about her floating.

The two girls spoke some more, a small awkward conversation having been struck up, mostly by Bonnie. Tyler noticed the other one was more so asking questions, and rarely engaging. Occasionally he would get asked something as well, and in only a few words answer it. He was not the target of either girl. They were, albeit for different reasons.

Standing up, he stretched, and moved over to give Bonnie a hug.

"Alright, well I am leaving. If I don't see you later, I will try to catch up with you over the summer."

He looked Bonnie in her green eyes, searching for something that would hint to anything.

Her gaze only softened.

"We will see each other before school is over, and you will be visiting me."

She hugged him back, giving a firm squeeze. The lone Hybrid took that as a sign, but for what? He did not get to question it as she let go. Moving back, she got him his coat, and he gave her a small nod. They moved toward the door, aware of Nina's eyes on them. He gave them both a goodbye, and made his way out of the room. Bonnie closed the door behind him, and stood there eyes closed. Bonnie sighed.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes to see Nina sitting on her bed, a book on her bed. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but nodded. Nina's words may have showed concern, but Bonnie had known better. She had hoped for the cliché college experience, with the friends, and new adventures. While that did happen, she had been given a rather difficult roommate. Nina had rules. A lot of them.

Could not keep clothes on the floor.

Trash must be taken out everyday, despite their utility trashcan.

Do to Nina preferring to study in their room, neither were to have friends after a certain time.

Coasters.

All of this was easy to deal with. Until Bonnie had gotten her magic back. It was then that the rules started to slip, mostly in her side being more messy.

It would have been reasonable, if Bonnie had not caught Nina snooping around her stuff. Cleaning.

Their argument was quick. The spell Bonnie used to erase her mind of what she had found was even quicker. After that, they were both on thin ice with each other.

"Yeah, just a little stressed."

Nina gave her a nod. Curt and satisfied with the answer.

"Alright…well I have a group meeting, so I won't be here tonight."

Bonnie gave her a nod. Sloppy, halfhearted. Not really caring. She knew that the meeting was with some boy Nina had been seeing.

"Have fun."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Nina stiffen up only slightly. She turned her head, hiding her smirk.

At least something good could come from this.

* * *

A nap. That was all it was. Just a simple nap. He had a long day. School was exhausting. Work was brutal. Just being around people had been taxing.

What was a word he could sum this all up as?

Onerous?

That sounded about right.

Today had been onerous. And he deserved to take a nap. So why did he feel fear?

Why was he not refreshed?

Taking in a breath, he looked at the ceiling. Was it real?

Was he really in his room?

Was he in reality?

That was why naps were not good. Because he never knew where he was. If he was ever going to wake up.

"Scott?"

Someone was there. Sitting up he inhaled.

"Yeah?"

The door opened, and there stood his mom.

"Hey, dinner is here…"

Scott gave her a nod. He did not feel hungry.

"Scott…did you have another…"

"No…"

He stretched, even though he did not need to, and got up. Try as hard as he could to act normal. He had played off his slips out of reality as simple nightmares to his mother. She did not need to know what was wrong. Supernatural problems were too much for her. Time had proven that over and over again. He gave her a smile.

"Today has been rough, and that nap just made me…"

He cracked his back, an audible pop being the result.

"Uncomfortable"

Melissa watched her son, nodding. Scott knew she would still be suspicious. But the lies were getting better, and would continue doing so. He moved past her, toward the door.

"So what's for dinner?"

Melissa did not move out the way, instead followed him with her eyes.

"Pizza."

"Cool. Guess this will be my cheat day."

Scott walked out of the room, making sure not to look at his mother. The lie would work better if he stayed out of situations like this. Where her gaze would not break him.

He flew down the steps, happy and annoyed. Being in reality was a blessing. It had not been that long ago, since Scott had started slipping in between. Maybe two, or three weeks. Maybe a month.

He had no clue. He just knew that it was serious. And that he was not alone.

"How are Stiles and Allison doing?"

Scott looked up the steps to see Melissa staring at him.

"Fine?"

He had no clue. All three were suffering. Each having to carry a different burden as a result of coming back to life.

"Fine."

Melissa just repeated him, showing no signs of suspicion or belief. That made him nervous, but he gave a nod and continued to the kitchen. With every step he was wary, hoping she would not ask anything else. The smell of pizza greeted him when he had made it to the kitchen. Three boxes of pizza were waiting. Scott went to the sink and washed his hands, before turning to the boxes.

"So what did you get?"

He could feel his mother's presence at the kitchen door.

"Pepperoni, cheese, and a mushroom pineapple for me."

Scott turned to Melissa and nodded. While he dried his hands, Melissa pulled out two plates, handing one to her son. With a smile, Scott took it.

"So three pizzas?"

Melissa nodded.

"Just in case you have a visitor."

She left it at that, getting her entire pizza box and walking off. Scott understood. Scott's werewolf status made it impossible for him to have a night at home, especially now that he was the Alpha of his pack. He would have thought it would get easier. Instead it seemed to be one massive problem after another.

The last few months had possibly been the worst. The war with the hunters, the Alpha pack, and Bonnie had left Scott worn. It did not help that he had died three times. Now there was nothing to really worry about, but them.

"I'll put this in the oven or something."

"Okay Scott. I'll check up on you later if you are here."

Melissa was already on the way up the steps when she said that. It did not stop Scott from giving a nod. He knew she knew something, but she had nothing to grill him with. Scott had told no one, and he doubted Stiles and Allison have done the same. The last time he died and came back had been rough. That was when Bonnie brought him back.

The fear in his stomach dropped, transforming into sadness. Inhaling he felt the pit in his stomach fight off the deep breath he had taken. Would he ever get over her? He knew she would be coming back soon, and that would make it hard.

Their situation was different. Something that was affected by their pasts and magic.

He opened the box and took a three pieces of cheese. He would save the pepperoni for Stiles if he came over for whatever reason. Closing the box, he placed the cheese on top of the pepperoni and got himself a bottled water.

He never ate pizza with Bonnie.

That made him feel worse. The good things…they existed somewhere else. Almost all of his memories were clouded with the obstacles. Everything they went through…and for what?

For what?

* * *

Scott woke up.

Almost six in the morning, and the sun was slowly creeping. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Wincing, he put his hand over his stomach. Looking around his room, he noticed Stiles and Allison were sprawled around his room. Allison in the chair near his desk. Stiles occupied the corner of his room.

The sound of footsteps tip-toeing, softly whispered into his senses. He took a whiff of the air. Even with the door close he could smell the familiar scent coming closer. It was his mother.

The opened quietly, and he saw her. She looked worried and then shocked.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

The way she had said his name made him hesitant to respond. Something was wrong. Of course it was.

Something always was.

Melissa Rushed to him, not caring if the door would slam into the wall. That woke up the other sleeping occupants. Allison just sat up, looking around, as if ready to fight. Stiles jumped in his usual flailing matter. He was the first to speak, while Melissa hugged her son. Despite his power Scott was impressed by her death grip of a hug. Something big must have happened.

"What's wrong, do we need to go Rambo on a motherfuh…?"

"No Stiles. Scott's awake!"

Both his friends had looks of relief and happiness. As nice as that was, Scott really did not like that it had come to that. He needed to ask what happened.

"Mom…"

Melissa's grip tightened, shaking her head.

"Nope. No. I don't want to hear it. Just let me have this for like twenty more seconds."

He looked at both Allison and Stiles and they just nodded. Without even arguing, he hugged her back. But he did not know why. It was then he noticed his hand felt different.

"Uh...Scott..."

He looked at his hand, and saw it was in mid shift. He pulled away, trying not to touch his mother with his corrupted claw-like hand. It started to hurt again, but a familiar pain. It was the pain of it shifting. He had not experienced that in so long, having become accustomed to it. But now...

He watched his hand shift back to normal. It was disturbing, like watching bones reconstruct itself, and skin tear apart to regenerate instantly. Hair was shed, nails retracted. All of it once again become a perfectly normal, slightly tanned hand.

Scott looked up, confused, only to be matched with equally confused looks.

What had happened?

* * *

_**A/N: I'M BACK. WITH A SEQUEL! Yes this is the sequel to my mess of a story called Tell Me Silently (TMS). I had promised said I would do a sequel as I started to wind down the story...ultimately I did not see an ending at the time, and largely do to wanting to make a really fleshed out story...and that had happened...unfortunately it was too long, and in my opinion a little too much. So I ended it with the chapter Kilter, and decided to start anew. When it comes to updating I have promised myself to take it slow, but not too slow...I don't want to give TMS frequency updates...However, I want to really focus on making sure the story is tight, understandable, easy to follow, and well edited. I'm still going to have a few errors of course, but here is hoping to making sure they are minimal at best. The first few chapters will be updated throughout the day (As I have already started this), however after a certain point it will become less frequent.**_

_**To all that read this, and continue on with me, thank you. All the comments on TMS...I appreciate all of them. I'm so thankful for all the support on that story, as well as the continuous support. I hope this story will be even better, and give the same effect that TMS had (sounds so pretentious, but I could not even word that another way.)**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: It was the right thing to do...giving her up. Scott knew that, and he was willing to move on. But now, he and his friends are dealing with a force beyond their abilities, and comprehension. And the only person able to help them was the one person he let go. The one person who did not remember what they had. Bonnie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries), the characters, any storylines that are not of my creation, or referenced...not mine. If they were...I would be making bank.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Why was Bonnie nervous? She had dealt with some of the scariest things that people have only heard in stories. Bonnie was not afraid. Or rather, she was used to. She could still feel fear. That would never not be an issue. Fear could be a very powerful thing. In some instances, she had used it to motivate her magic, and fuel her power. On those occasions, she had saved people, and made smaller feats. But then there were the times when fear had immobilized her. The fear that made her lose her…

Bonnie shook her head, her short tresses sweeping her cheek. What was she thinking about?

Her exam.

Her second exam.

She had just finished her second exam. Which she was sure she got a B on. Bonnie nodded.

"Why was I talking about fear?"

Before she could even answer her own question, her phone rung. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked to see who was calling.

Her dad.

Without even questioning it, she answered.

"Hello?"

"What's up Bonnie? How's my lil college girl doing?"

The lil college girl looked around realizing that no one was on campus with her. It was exam time, so most people were either moving out, studying in various places, or at an exam. The campus was mostly deserted, and would be for some time. That gave her an opportunity to speak a little more freely.

"I'm good, I just got out of an exam."

"Which class."

"World Civ."

The sound her dad made brought a smile to her face. On her few trips home she had told him about how she disliked World Civilizations, of World Civ for short. It had been the bane of her existence, and she was passing the class with a strong D. With a B for her final exam grade, and it counting for a portion of her final grade, she would hopefully see a solid C.

Bonnie was more than willing to take that.

"Ouch, how do you think you did."

Bonnie shrugged, despite him not being there. She was trying to play it off, even though she knew this class was important to her.

"Alright. Thinking I got a B."

"That's good. Especially since you did well in your other classes…right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Despite not checking her grades just yet, she was confident in the fact that her grades were much better than World Civilizations. Bonnie was no genius level brain, or even a reliable A student, but she when she had not been focused on whatever magical-vampire problem that plagued Mystic Falls, she had been a very good B student, with only a C to mar her grades and a few A's showing that she was no average student. She had the work ethic, it was just sometimes…other things would get in the way.

"I haven't checked my grades yet, but I think I did well."

Bonnie traveled the moderate sized campus, getting closer and closer to her residence hall.

"Alright, well, we will find out soon, won't we?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She was about to nod again, only to remember that they were speaking on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Exams got me running a little ragged. But considering a good 90% of the campus is feeling the same way as me…I don't think this is anything special."

She did not receive an immediate comment. Should she start up something? She could make a comment on her summer. Their summer? She would be home all summer, and doing nothing. Without magical problems taking her focus, Bonnie had a lot of time on her hands. The last time she had done something magically strenuous had been…

"Scott?"

That stopped Bonnie.

"What?"

"I said I need a favor from you."

Bonnie did not like the way her dad said favor. It implied more than what there was. At least that was what she thought.

"Depends..."

"Alright...well I just need...help."

Bonnie stopped under a tree, taking a momentary break. Taken a look around, she checked to see if anyone else was there. A few strolling around, like her with nothing else to do but to float around with little worries, or maybe too many.

"Help? With?"

"Well, I need a gardener."

Bonnie's forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"A gardener."

"Yep. You see I was looking at our house...and...well it's nice, but the lawn isn't."

"Okay..."

Bonnie felt her back hit the tree. She just leaned into it.

"But I have to work during most days, and the weekends are me time. Plus...you hate doing all the lawn things."

Lawn things was referring to mowing, and pulling weeds., and other things of that nature. Things that Bonnie was really not a fan of. However she loved gardening. It was something she picked up from her late grandmother Sheila. A dirty little secret at first, but after coming into her powers as a witch, she relied on it as a power source, and a stress reliever. Unfortunately her gardening had fallen to the wayside. Too much on her plate at the time.

"Okay so where do I come in?"

"Well...Tyler..."

Bonnie knew where he was going. Rudy did not want to spend money on a professional gardener when Tyler, who had set up a business doing that in the summer as a kid, was readily available. Or at least was.

"I'm sorry dad...Tyler may be busy during the summer."

Bonnie recieved a sigh.

"Oh well, there's that. Well anyway...when are you coming home again?"

Bonnie pulled her phone away from her face, and waited for the screen to light up. On it was the date and info about her call. It was Tuesday.

"Tomorrow."

Once Bonnie had answered, she moved from the shade of the tree, and started again back to her room.

"That's good. That means we can have a home cooked meal."

That was enough to make Bonnie's stomach do back flips. Dinner made by her dad would be a wonderful thing, especially after she had been so occupied by the stress of the last two weeks of school. Any sort of relief Bonnie would welcome, especially one that dealt with food.

She picked up the pace as soon as she saw her residence hall in view. It was a large square shaped brick building. Rather plain, and cold looking. Bonnie knew that Whitmore had used a lot of older buildings as residence halls, which gave them a certain flair. This was missed where Bonnie was. Still it had not been a hindrance.

"Alright dad, well, I have two exams tomorrow so I need to go and study…"

Bonnie swiped herself into the building, feeling a certain security when she heard the automatic doors click before and after she came in.

"Okay, see you baby girl."

Despite him not being able to see her, Bonnie smiled. It was always nice to hear her dad sound like he actually cares. Their relationship had been strained at best prior to the move to Beacon Hills. He was never home, she was focused on other things.

It took a flight clear across the country for them to come together.

"Bye dad."

* * *

Only a few weeks left. All he needed to do was make it the next few weeks.

"Dude, today was brutal."

Scott looked to see his best friend Stiles fall on his bed. Even though he sounded normal, Scott knew that everything was not that. With it being Tuesday, Scott was feeling better than he had been yesterday. Monday had him in recovery mode, almost drained energy wise. He had insisted on going to school, against his mother's wishes. His argument being that he couldn't miss another day of school. Melissa relented, but made sure to tell Stiles and Allison to keep an eye on him. Scott did not even bother trying to resist them. Right now they needed to be there for each other.

"You want to talk Stiles?"

He did not receive an answer. Scott considered pushing it, but he knew that could lead to bad results. Instead he pulled out his textbook. Regardless of whether or not he was mentally not there, he still had an exam to study for. When he had gotten himself situated and ready to review his notes, Stiles spoke up.

"What's wrong with us, Scott?"

Scott knew what he was talking about, but instead of giving a serious answer, he went with a joke.

"We're nerds, who are awkward and are only taking their education seriously now..."

"Scott..."

The edge in other teen's voice was enough of a warning for Scott. Stiles was not joking.

"I don't know man..."

He looked at his notes, happy they were not drifting off the page. That was what Stiles was experiencing. Outside of not knowing what was real anymore, and feeling the increasing paranoia that Scott was experiencing, Stiles told him about how everything did not seem to stay in place. It had been a week in, and Stiles told him that words were moving.

"They just float away."

Scott remembered the confusion and distress in Stiles' voice. He wondered how long he had been bothered by this. Scott had been too wrapped up in Bonnie to really notice.

"Sometimes they just...disappear...but other times it is like they are trying to tell me something. Something important."

Scott had kept quiet the entire time, just letting Stiles unload his worries. By the time he was done, Scott had sensed that his friend was feeling somewhat better. Now it was the same thing over again. Except the fear had been mixed with a veil of weariness. Stiles was tired of it.

Stiles sighed and sat up. Scott turned to watch him pull out a textbook and notebook. Their finals were only in a week.

The room became silent, staying comfortably around the studious boys. Thirty minutes passed, wand Scott was finally slowing down. Putting his book down, he let out a yawn. Feeling the tightness in his back, he lifted his arms, and stretched. The arch in his back smoothed out his muscle. Once done he dropped his hands and sighed.

"Hey Stiles...I have been feeling pizza man. You want to order one?"

Stiles did not answer. Scott ignored it. Stiles had a habit of doing that when he was focusing on studying. The Alpha pulled out his phone and started looking through his contacts. He had his favorite pizza place saved in his phone, making it easier to get to it. Before he made the call, he turned to Stiles. Before he could utter his friend's name, he noticed the look of confusion and fear on Stiles' face.

"Stiles?"

Scott did not wait for the response that would not come. Dropping his phone he dashed forward to his best friend, being careful not to disturb him. They did not have all the answers, but Scott was sure he should not try to forcefully snap Stiles out of it.

"Stiles."

He put his hand on his arm, giving it a light tug.

There was no response.

Scott put a little more pressure on his arm.

"Stiles."

Nothing.

Once again, he applied a little more pressure, this time not saying anything. Stiles still did not snap out of it. Instead he started mumbling something. His gaze also became more focused on his book. Something was on the book. Scott watched as his friends eyes started darting, scanning the page, as if trying decipher something. Scott closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he focused on summoning the inner wolf. He felt a surge of energy wash over him. It was like a surge of electiricity and fire taking over. His grip tightened, almost breaking Stiles' arm. Opening his eyes, Scott focused his gaze on Stiles. Red eyes, with gold flints blazing.

"STILES!"

His voice roared throughout the room. Powerful enough to wake Stiles up.

"What the hell...dude...ouch let go!"

Scott let his hand drop, but he stayed in his Alpha transformation.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded, confused about what was going on.

"What happened?"

Scott did not answer immediately, wrapped in the power of being an alpha.

"You went into a trance. You were just staring at your book, and it looked like you were reading something."

Stiles turned his attention back to the book, searching for an answer. Hesitant, Scott pulled away. He was worried that Stiles would go back into his state. Both just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

What felt like an eternity was only thirty seconds before Stiles put the book down.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles did not answer, too wrapped up in what had happened. Scott understood, and sat there.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, before Stiles finally left for home.

That night while in bed, Scott thought of what was going on. Stiles and him were going through the same thing, but in different ways. That made everything harder. They were no longer on the same page, they were all fighting the same thing, but in different ways. It was a complete mastermind and taking them out whichever way possible.

Isolating them.

It was midnight when Scott could feel sleep affecting him. He was starting to let his eyes close when he saw a pair of red eyes from the corner of his eye. Scott tried to sit up, but to no avail. This was mind playing a trick on him.

Scott closed his eyes, hoping it would disappear.

It just got closer.

He did this several times, each time it would only move closer.

The big bad wolf.

And it wanted him.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 2. I'm sorry for the delay. Already starting on a bad page...eh. Anyway Scott is having issues, and Bonnie is worried about exams. Originally it was going to be that Rudy asked Bonnie about Scott instead. But I decided at the very last minute that my original idea was moving a little too quickly (see this is what got me in the first place). Still, I don't want to just get into it immediately...so yeah. Hopefully, by chapter six things will pick up: meaning getting Scott and Bonnie to interact and this plot moving.**_

_**Next chapter: Bonnie is done with her freshman year of college and is on her way home...Scott and Allison moment.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and for the support. I hope this story satisfies you guys.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: It was the right thing to do...giving her up. Scott knew that, and he was willing to move on. But now, he and his friends are dealing with a force beyond their abilities, and comprehension. And the only person able to help them was the one person he let go. The one person who did not remember what they had. Bonnie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries), the characters, any storylines that are not of my creation, or referenced...not mine. If they were...I would be making bank.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The day had come.

Bonnie moved around her side of the room, making sure there was nothing she left behind. Not a pencil, a scrap sheet of paper, not a spellbook, or a candle. All of it was being accounted for. Bonnie was being as careful as she could be.

She went over her lists. One for her packing. A lot of the stuff had been shipped home through various trips, especially most of her grimoires. Bonnie had decided that over the summer she would compile a list of spells she would deem vital, and leave most of them at home. Along with books, various things such as her clothes, and various knick knacks were sent home as well. By Monday, Bonnie had stripped most of her room, and Tuesday packed up most of what was left.

The only thing that existed in there were two bags, and her computer. She made sure to leave them, just so the RA's and Nina would not think she was completely gone.

"Alright…one more exam…and then we are out of here."

Pulling out her phone, she took in the time. Only twenty minutes before her calculus exam. This was the last thing she had to do, and thankfully it would be her last she would have to deal with that subject. Bonnie picked up her bookbag, wallet and keys, exiting the room for the second to last time.

* * *

It was the end of the day.

The first thing Scott did was find Allison. Out of the three of them, Allison had been the quietest about her problems. For Scott he was the Alpha, and when something was wrong with him, whether he liked it or not, it was made an issue for everyone. Normally he would keep it to himself, but this was too big to ignore, especially when it was affecting not just one person of their group. Stiles had been the most vocal. Things like this did not happen to him. He was the normal sidekick that may or may not get too caught up in the problems of the supernatural, and even once or twice had become a target. But this was beyond his scope. The only one who a big deal was not made of was Allison. She was the hunter's daughter, and was in some way trained to deal with things in silence. Never let them on to a weakness. From an enemy to an ally.

But she was also a part of Scott's pack.

"Hey Allison!"

The raven haired girl turned to see her once boyfriend running up to her. Slowing down, she gave him a weak smile. Scott returned with an equally feeble attempt. It was the end of the day, and Allison was walking to her car. While Scott's bike was way on the other side of the parking lot, this would be the perfect time to talk.

"So…how have you been?"

Scott watched as she closed her eyes, and exhaling.

"I…I don't know Scott."

He nodded. That was the general consensus for everyone. No one knew what was going on. With all that they had to deal with, this one just seemed beyond them. It was not something they could go confront. Something that he could beat up, or Stiles could study in the books, or Allison use her crossbow on. All of this was in their head, and they did not know when it would strike.

They meandered through the halls, slowly moving closer to the outside, and toward her car. He stayed quest as she spoke. Scott noted how her experiences sounded similar. She did not seem to know what was reality and was not. While she did not fall into coma's, she did have bouts where she would wake up while in the middle of things.

"I'm just functioning normally…but…not here."

Scott nodded. They had made it outside, feeling the slightly muggy heat of a mid-May day. Scott could smell the water in the air, suggesting rain was on the way. That was further proved by the dark clouds in the distance.

"I keep seeing…them."

Scott turned to Allison.

"Them?"

Allison nodded. She looked around, seeing people walk around, getting on buses, cars, bikes, or groups.

"My mom, and Aunt Kate…"

Scott nodded. That was her difference.

"I just…I see them everywhere. Pale, Kate's neck ripped open, My mom with a stab wound, but her eyes…they were gold. But they were moving…and talking to me…and…"

A flash of lightning flashed through the sky. Thunder followed immediately after. Scott watched the sky, hearing the sound of rain in the distance. It was coming. He turned his gaze on Allison, who was focused on the sky. Her expression was sad, and lost. He could never understand how it felt to have two people she trusted stuck in her head, continuously punishing her.

And for what?

What had they done that could have forced them to exist like this?

"Have you told your dad?"

Allison turned to him before shaking her head no. Of course she did not. If there was one thing that would not change, it was them trying to keep their parents out of it as much as possible. Scott's mother knew about the supernatural, but she could not protect herself. The Alpha thought it would be best just to keep her in the know with enough information to make sure she was aware. Stiles' father, John Stilinski had no knowledge of what was happening, and Stiles preferred to keep it that way. Partly because Stiles would get in trouble with how much he had been involved in cases that John and the police department had deemed cold, there was also the fear that John would be used against him in some way. Whether they liked it or not, Stiles' father could be a victim and an obstacle in all of this. He had a duty to the city, and that would put a damper on the supernatural's affairs. Out of the three, Allison's relationship was possibly the most complicated. Her dad was fully assimilated into the world of the supernatural. He was a hunter, a group of humans who made it their job to protect the human race from the monsters that most believed were only a myth. He did his job well, and eventually broght Allison into the fold. However they were the only ones of their family that were still alive. The world of werewolves had taken two of their family members, and had left Chris a widower whose father was evil, sister corrupted and dead, and now a single father of a teen girl who was not in the right state of mind.

"I can't tell him Scott."

The air felt muggy, and heavier. Scott could see the storm.

"I know."

* * *

"Alright…no apparent damage in the room…of course we are going to have to do a double check as a precaution. Other than that…do you have your key?"

Bonnie held out her hand, presenting her room key.

"Here you go."

Her RA smiled.

"Alright Bonnie Bennett, let's get you signed out…"

Bonnie picked up the last of her things, and carried them off. She followed the taller blond girl to the front of her soon to be former residence hall. The signing out process was quick. They pulled up a file on the computer, entered in some information, and then printed it. Bonnie stood a distance and looked out the window.

A storm was approaching.

"Alright Bonnie…"

The girl turned to see her RA placing a paper on the table.

"If you can give my your key, and sign this, you will be all set to leave."

Bonnie did not answer, instead giving a smile, and moved to take the pen and return her key. With a quck scribble, Bonnie signed away the release form. She was done. Her now former RA was putting the key into a small paper envelope, and put it near a file. Bonnie sighed, waiting to be dismissed.

"Alright…tis all. You have a good summer Bonnie."

Bonnie felt her smile tighten just a little. She was almost home free.

"You too, see you."

Bonnie gave a small wave, getting one in return, and walked off. With the remains of her possessions in hand, Bonnie strolled out of the building and headed straight for her car. She had been lucky to make it just in time, and the weather took a turn, and it started raining.

Only fifteen minutes or so, and she would be back home.

That had been the first thought that popped into Bonnie's head after the last twenty minutes. Everything had been quiet inside the car. She had left immediately, not even bothering to say goodbye to any remaining friends.

A simple text will do.

The drive home was quiet, the radio off, and her phone on quiet. The only sound that penetrated her silence was that of the rain. The occasional crackle of thunder interrupted her serene solitude. However it was never enough to distract her. Bonnie was trying to get home.

Unfortunately, it was not ever that simple.

Only a little ways to go. That was all that was left. Bonnie was only ten minutes away from being in the city limits, and then she would have maybe a fifteen minute drive before home.

But now she had to stop the car. The rain had gotten too heavy, the wind a little more forceful. Bonnie would have driven through it, but she opted to settling on the side of the road.

"It's gonna pass."

Bonnie looked at her phone seeing it was almost five in the afternoon. The sun would still be out right now, and the sky blazing. But it was dark. Riding out the storm was not horrible, Bonnie turned off her car, and played the music on her phone. Bonnie watched the rain beat down on her window, and the gentle sway of her car. Despite the chaos that the outside was bringing, the young witch was at peace.

Bonnie did not realize that she had fallen asleep until she woke up to the boom of thunder. Jumping in her chair, she looked around, slowly becoming more familiar with her surroundings. The rain had lighten up, the sky brightening up if only slightly, and the storm was moving on. Catching her breath, she looked at the time on her phone. It was almost six thirty. Bonnie turned her car back on, feeling safe enough to make it home. Before driving off, she sent a text to her father saying she would be home before seven.

He sent a text back saying dinner would be ready by seven thirty.

The response put a smile on her face. The little things like that made her happy.

With one last sigh, Bonnie put her car into drive, made sure to check if anyone was coming, and then drove off.

Bonnie had been fortunate to run into little traffic, and made it into town quicker than she had anticipated. It was at the light where she would turn right and be only five minutes from home, that she decided to stray from her path and go on a quick drive. The storm did not seem so dangerous now that she was closer to home.

When the light turned green, Bonnie went straight instead of going right.

* * *

_**A/N: Third chapter up. Chapter three was originally going to end with an encounter between Scott and Bonnie, but...we are saving that for later. These last two chapters have basically been a way to set up a difference between Scott and Bonnie. Bonnie really has nothing to worry about, Scott however...I want to apologize for the tardiness of these chapters. Technical difficulties and such. Chapter 4 is going through a small rewrite, but hopefully I am projecting for a weekend release of a couple or so chapters. **_

_**Up next is a Bonnie specific chapter, and really a filler (early on).**_

_**Thank you for the support and comments. I much appreciate everything.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


End file.
